Wait, What Happened Again?
by Julie Manson
Summary: Pinkie Pie goes to meet a new pony in town. Just a little story for my sister's birthday. The fourth wall shall be broken!


"Wait, What Happened Again?"

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

Pinkie Pie was super happy. Today somepony new was moving to Ponyville and she was determined to be the first Ponyville pony he (or she) met.

"I wonder what the pony's like," Pinkie muses, "I hope their as fun as Silver Tongue and Freezer Burn is!"

Pinkie Pie stops walking and taps her chin thoughtfully. The past two new ponies were definitely fun! The first night both Silver and Free-Bee were in town, she'd thrown the most super-duper fantabulous party in the history of parties and a bunch of crazy stuff happened, but what if this pony is like Cranky and likes peace and quiet?

"It's still nice to make a new friend!" Pinkie surmises, and then continues walking, "But I _do_ hope that he likes parties."

Humming, Pinkie makes her way to the only new building that was in Ponyville pausing only to wave to other ponies she passed.

"Hey Pinkie!" Rose calls from her shop, "Where are you off to?"

"I'm gonna meet the new pony in town!" Pinkie replies, "Gotta be first, but _you_ know all about that!"

Rose blushes, and then starts rearranging a vase of flowers that displayed a blue ribbon. "Aw, Pinkie, you know just how to make somepony feel special. Any colt would be privileged have you as his marefriend."

Waving goodbye, Pinkie continues walking when she suddenly runs into the building she was looking for.

"'Mechanics'?" Pinkie reads the sign on the door, "I wonder what mechanics is. Well, I won't know if I don't look!"

Pushing the door open, Pinkie is greeted with an organized, but dirty, workroom. In the center of the room was something that looked kinda like her flying machine. Smiling, Pinkie attempts to see if she can find the pony.

"Prices are on the board," a very male voice says from underneath the contraption, "Whatever you want, I'll make it."

Pinkie giggles, "Well, I _was_ thinking of making some cupcakes for the new pony in town. Would you know where they are?"

Pinkie peeks under the machine and comes face to face with a brown and white stallion. Despite him having goggles on, Pinkie could tell he was surprised.

"Pinkie?" he asks, "Wait, is that you? When'd you move to Ponyville?"

Pinkie backs up and the stallion slides out from under the machine. Seeing him completely, Pinkie suddenly was struck with a memory of when she was a little filly.

"Gauge?" Pinkie says, sitting down in shock, "Wait, why'd you move to Ponyville? I thought you liked, uh, well the place we came from."

Gauge chuckles a little. "You don't even remember the name of your hometown?"

Pinkie shrugs, and then gives him a big grin, "I can't remember much after I got my cutie mark, but I do remember you! You made all my stuff. Best prices too."

Gauge sighs and moves around Pinkie to grab a rag. Rubbing the grease off his hoofs he replies, "Yeah, problem is, when you left not many ponies needed anymore new gadgets. That's why I moved operations to here, Ponyville. Figured it would be able to bring in some more business. Do you think the Apple family would like something?"

Pinkie Pie grins, "I think so! Applejack is so much fun, but I bet she'd definitely want some help with her farm chores. Do you have an automatic apple picker? Oo, that would be _so_ cool! Or as Rainbow Dash would say, '20% cooler'!"

Gauge raises an eyebrow, "You know a lot of ponies here then?"

Pinkie nods enthusiastically, "Sure as sugar do! I know everypony and everypony knows me!"

"You sure are different from before you got your cutie mark, that's for sure," Gauge says, smiling, "Never thought you to be the friend making type, Pinkie. You pretty much stayed away from the other ponies in our hometown."

Pinkie shrugs and starts walking around the machine, giving it an appraising look. "You definitely improved since we were foals! How did you put this together without welding?"

"Uh, I learned some magic," Gauge says uncertainly, "An old mare came through town a few months ago and taught me how to manipulate the magic in my body."

Pinkie's face brightened, "I know who that is! That's my Granny! She taught me how to break the fourth wall!"

"The what?" Gauge asks, taken aback, "What's 'the fourth wall'?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter!" Pinkie says suddenly, "I can show you that later, but right now we need to have a party!"

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

Pinkie threw together what could be the second best party in her reservoir. Silver Tongue, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack were trying really hard to stay away from the cider and punch table, but that didn't matter cause they were still having fun!

"I bet I can eat all these cupcakes before you," Rainbow Dash challenges Silver Tongue, "I'll finish them in a dash!"

In response, Silver just rolls her eyes, but replies, "There's no way I'll let you win. Just try me."

Gauge, who was sitting at the snack table, was suddenly surrounded by most of the partygoers as Rainbow Dash and Silver Tongue started eating the cupcakes. Desperately trying to get away, he squeezes between the growing group of ponies, only to land a couple feet away from a very hyper Pinkie Pie.

"Come on Dashie!" she was yelling, "No, wait! Silver you can do it! No, wait! Dashie! Silver?"

Gauge picks himself off the ground and smiles at Pinkie, "Both of your friends?"

"Yep!" Pinkie replies, "It's hard to pick who you want to win when both of the ponies are you friends…"

A brief scowl appears on Pinkie's face, but then she's smiling again. "Oh well! Hey, let's go outside real quick!"

Pinkie runs out the door and gestures for Gauge to follow her, which he does out of pure curiosity.

"What do you have for me Pinkie?" he asks as he exits the sweet shop, when he sees a wrapped gift in front of him, "Ah, Pinkie, you didn't have to…"

"No I didn't, but I did!" she says, cutting him off, "I figured I should get you something to make you feel more at home here in Ponyville. So I did!"

Picking up the wrapped gift carefully, Gauge pulls the ribbon off and opens the box. Inside were the first two things he'd ever made for Pinkie Pie. He couldn't help but feel nostalgic as he looked at them.

"Do you remember what they are?" Pinkie asks him, "You get another gift if you answer correctly."

Smiling, Gauge says, "It's the walky-talkies I made for you. I can't believe you still have them. Thank you Pinkie, this is a great gift."

"But not your only one!" she tells him, "Happy Monday!"

Leaning in, Pinkie gives him a kiss on the cheek, causing his face to turn bright red. "There's your other gift."

Laughing, Gauge pulls Pinkie in for a hug. "You certainly know how to make someone feel special Pinkie. Thank you."

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

Pinkie suddenly pulls open the black screen. "Hey, didn't Rose say that earlier?"

"Goodbye Pinkie," the author tells her and closes the opening, "What am I gonna do when Pinkie teaches him how to break the fourth wall?"

Resting her head on her hand, the author sighs then smiles, "Well, hope you liked your birthday present Lisa. It was pretty hard to think of."


End file.
